


Ex Boyfriend/ Current Husband

by ConsultingUnderGroundRainbow



Series: Hotch/Reid Ficlits [2]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV), NCIS
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Party, Ties, aaron is a little shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 01:11:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15741078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConsultingUnderGroundRainbow/pseuds/ConsultingUnderGroundRainbow
Summary: Spencer and Aaron go to a party. Aaron is a little shit.





	Ex Boyfriend/ Current Husband

Aaron had just finished fixing his tie when his husband walked into the master bedroom. He didn’t turn around but smiled at him in the mirror.   
  


“Your tie is crooked.” He points out. 

 

“Help me?”

 

“I’m pretty sure you know how to fix your tie Spencer.” Aaron was unable to hid the smile in his voice.

 

“Yeah but you do it better.” Spencer almost whines. “I like it when you do it.” 

 

The younger man drapes himself over Aaron’s back.

 

“Please?  _ Sir?”  _

 

Aaron groans softly and Spencer smirked triumphantly. 

 

“You are such a spoiled brat. You know that?” Aaron asked, turning around.

 

“And who’s fault was that?” Spencer asked, tilting his chin up.

 

“Would you rather I not spoil you?” Aaron teases, finally undoing the horrid knot and pulling the tie free.

 

“You know you love spoiling me. GIves you something to do.”   
  
“Or that fact that you have me wrapped around your finger?” Aaron laughs and gives the tie a snap. He smooths it out and lays it back around Spencer’s neck.

 

“Oh that is very true and you know you wouldn’t have it any other way.” Spencer looks down at him before leaning forward an kissing him deeply. Aaron was caught off guard and stumbled back a little but straightens himself and kissed back. 

 

“Spencer, we’re going to be late.” Aaron murmurs against his lover’s lips. 

 

“What’s a few minutes?”

 

“To you?” Aaron quirked an eyebrow.

 

Spencer makes a face. “Sometimes I hate that you know me so well.”

 

Aaron chuckles and and kisses Spencer’s forehead and finished fixing the tie.

 

“You look amazing.”

 

“Don’t I always?”

 

“Of course love. But we do need to get going now.”

 

“Okay okay. Let’s go.” Spencer holds out his hand for Aaron to take.

  
  
  


Once they got to the party, Spencer left to go get a drink. Once he returned to Aaron with bright purple cocktail and a whiskey for Aaron. Aaron turned and smiled at him. 

 

“Ah here he is now. Gentlemen, this is my ex boyfriend Spencer.” 

 

Spencer rolls his eyes and gives Aaron his drink.   
  


“I told you to stop introducing me like that.” He says but all he gets is a grin from the older man. “I’m his husband. Hello it’s nice to meet you.”

 

The silver haired man with the pretty blue eyes laughs.

 

“Nice to meet you Spencer. I’m Jethro Gibbs. And this is Tony DiNozzo, my own ‘ex boyfriend’.” He winks.

 

Spencer shakes Gibbs’ hand and then looks up at Aaron.

 

“God. You started a trend.”

 

“Well at least I know Aaron isn’t such a stuck up bore anymore.” Tony comments and glances at Aaron over his glass. “No offense.”

 

“Well I  _ promise  _ you Aaron is the opposite of boring.” Spencer smirks.

 

Tony gags.

 

“Okay we are leaving now. I don’t wanna hear this. Dance with me Jethro.”

 

Before Jethro could get a word in, Tony had downed his drink and was pulling him away. Spencer looked up at Aaron. 

 

“How many times do I have to tell you to stop introducing me as your ex boyfriend? It’s immature.”   
  
Aaron gives him a mock pout.

 

“You’re immature.”

 

Spencer raises an eyebrow.   
  


“Do I need to put you in time out?”

 

“No. Please don't’t.” Aaron whines, trying to hold back a laugh.

 

“Fine, but you have to dance with me all night.”

 

“All night?”

 

“All night.”

 

“Well that’s fair.”


End file.
